Somehting Wicked This Way Comes
by xowhatsernamexo
Summary: I just saw Wicked and LOVED it! I decided to write a story about what would happen if Elphaba came to see Glinda after 10 years of being apart. It's adorable and emotional. I hope you all enjoy it!


**Something Wicked This Way Comes**

It was 3am and Glinda couldn't sleep. She lay in her bed, thinking. These sleepless nights happened less frequently now, but tonight was special. It's been 10 years since her dearest Elphaba passed, something Glinda felt she'd never get over. She stood up and walked to her window.

_Even if I could sleep, it's much too hot to even try. _

She opened the window and went back to bed. Her thoughts drifted to the celebration happening later today. The Ozians love to hold a celebration of the wicked witch's death every year. Glinda had to go and give a speech about the terror Elphaba caused and how great it is that she's dead. It always pained her to do this, but she somehow managed put on a good face for everyone and was able to wow them every year.

_Every year._

She didn't know how much longer she could do this. Pretending to be happy and acting like everything's okay was getting too much for her to bear. Glinda wished she could tell them the truth and frankly, she didn't care if she was thrown out of Oz, or even killed. She just wanted everyone to know.

_No._

Elphaba made Glinda promise not to tell anyone and even though her Elphie was dead now, she couldn't break that promise.

_It's not what Elphie would want. Oh, if only they knew!_

She buried her head in her pillow and let a few tears slip from her eyes. Suddenly, she heard a noise. Glinda turned around saw what looked like a person standing there with what seemed to be a broomstick. The figure came closer to her and Glinda wanted to scream, but she saw the face was _green._

_It couldn't be._

"Glinda?" The unmistakable voice said questioningly.

_It is!_

"Elphie!"

Their faces lit up and Glinda couldn't help but throw herself into Elphaba's arms. They hugged for what felt like a half hour, letting out light cries.

"I thought you were dead." Glinda said as she pulled away from Elphaba.

"I know, I'll explain." Elphaba answered.

They walked over to Glinda's bed and sat down.

"Why did you leave me? Do you have any idea what you put me through? How many sleepless nights I had? How could you do this to me?" Glinda asked angrily.

Elphaba shook her head.

"Same old Glinda. Always _me, me, me." _

She looked around around the room, finally noticing all the pink.

"Yep, same old Glinda."

"Same old Elphie, changing the subject when things get uncomfortable. Stop that and answer my questions." Glinda snapped.

"Fine." Elphaba answered.

Elphaba took Glinda's hand.

"I had to leave Oz. You know how they treated me. I couldn't be in hiding anymore, so I got the idea to fake my death. I told Fiyero and he liked it, so he did the same. Now we're both free."

"Fiyero is alive too?" Glinda asked with even more tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes. He doesn't even know I came here. I know he would have tried to talk me out of it if I said anything, but I _had_ to see you again."

"Why didn't you let me know about this from the beginning?"

" There was no time, I couldn't stay in Oz any longer. They would have eventually found out I'm still alive, then what? More running. I couldn't do it anymore."

"Well, then why didn't you come back sooner? Why now?" Glinda asked.

"I didn't have the courage. I was so afraid of being found out. Tonight, I finally just didn't care about the risks and came here."

Glinda nodded her head and looked down sadly, obviously hurt because of her lack of knowledge until now.

"Listen to me." Elphaba said. She touched Glinda's shoulder and looked her in the eye. "In the 10 years we've been apart, there hasn't been a day where I haven't thought about you."

"And there hasn't been a day I haven't thought of you." Glinda answered.

"Do you forgive me?" Elphaba asked.

Glinda gave Elphaba a hug and nodded.

" Can I ask you another question?" Glinda asked looking up.

"Sure."

"How did you get passed the guards?"

"It's the middle of the night. It's dark and my cloak is black, so I wasn't too easy to spot. The guards were a bit drowsy, so they didn't bother looking up at the sky. As long as I was quiet, I was fine."

_Terrific to see how alert my guards are. They're lucky it wasn't someone dangerous._

"So what happens now?" Glinda asked with a sigh.

Glinda couldn't take the thought of Elphaba leaving all over again, but there was no way around it.

"I'm not sure, but I know I can't stay. You know what would happen if I did. Besides, I have to get back to Fiyero and our daughter."

"You have a daughter." Glinda asked so happy her eyes welled up for the millionth time that night.

"Yes, she's 5 and green just like me."

"What's her name?"

Elphaba looked at her and gave a light smile.

"Glinda."

The tears in Glinda's eyes fell once again, but for the first time in so long, these were happy tears.

"Oh Elphie…..I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I had to give her that name. Like I said, you were my only friend."

Tears continued to form in Glinda's eyes.

"I'd love to meet her."

"I could never bring her here. Too risky. I don't even want to think about what they would do if they got hold of her."

"Then I'll come visit you."

"You can't. You're the ruler of Oz now, if you left they'd eventually find out where you are going."

"Then I'll lie to them."

"You really think they'll let you walk around without any guards?"

Glinda dropped her heard and shook it sadly. She knew Elphaba was right.

"I have to go, then sun will be coming up soon and I can't be seen."Elphaba said.

"Promise me you'll come back. I don't care how or when, just _please _promise me this isn't out last goodbye." Glinda exclaimed.

"This isn't. I promise."

Elphaba pulled Glinda into one more hug.

"You know you'll always be my only best friend." Elphaba said.

Glinda squeezed her tighter.

"And you'll always be mine." Glinda answered.

"Goodbye Elphie."

"Goodbye Miss Glinda."

Glinda watched as Elphie mounted her broomstick and flew away. She closed the window and went to bed. She fell asleep that night happy. In fact, it was the happiest she felt in 10 years."


End file.
